1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a door operating hardware installation guide. More particularly, this invention relates to an installation guide to accurately position, align and guide a hole saw when boring holes into a hinged door for installation of door operating hardware.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wide variety of door operating hardware, such as doorknobs and locksets, is available for mounting on doors. Such door operating hardware requires installation onto the door, usually with the use of through bolts that engage mounting plates on either side. This type of installation typically requires through holes to accept the mounting bolts, and other holes or recesses to accept other working parts of the operating hardware.
Manufacturers of door operating hardware generally include an inexpensive paper template with the hardware that helps the installer to position and align the mounting holes correctly on the door. Clearly these manufactures, striving to reduce the cost of the operating hardware package and working under the assumption that the template will be used only once, are not concerned with the durability of these templates. Therefore the paper template is flimsy, making it difficult to work with, is inefficient, requiring layout and adjustment time, does not provide a physical guide way for piercing tools and must be transferred from one side of the door to the other side. For a detailed discussion of various methods and templates, reference is made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,114,285; 4,715,125; 4,306,823; 4,280,776; 4,199,060; 3,789,892; 6,390,738; 6,116,831; 6,193,449; 5,947,656; 5,479,802; 5,569,001 and Invention Registration H1,887; incorporated herein by reference.
Although the known templates may, at times, perform satisfactorily, further improvements on door operating hardware installation guides are desired.